Istriku
by WonderGirl Dolanan PetakUmpet
Summary: Itachi kehilangan Istri tercinta-nya karena suatu hal, akankah sosok baru yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan almarhum Istrinya 'wajah sama beda karakter' tersebut dapat mengganti hari-hari kesepiannya dan memberi warna baru dalam hidupnya?...'Sakura' dasar anak nakal


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance dengan sucuil Humor (tapi tidak terasa)**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC (benar2 diluar karakter), Kagak ada EYD, alur kecepetan (loncat-loncat kayak kodok),cerita ngawur,karangan ancor, paring ItaSaku dan bla bla bla…**

**Istriku**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Sore yang begitu menusuk diiringi dengan hembusan angin menerpa dedauan serta kelopak-kelopak bunga yang ikut terbawa angin yang terlihat melambai-lambaikan sebuah melodi kesedihan, Terpampang jelas sebuah aroma melodi rasa sesal yang menggerogoti sang pemilik hati, tak dilepaskannya arah pandang kedua onyx tajam miliknya dari sebuah tempat peristirahatan terakhir pemilik hati-nya. Rasa sesak akan sebuah perasaan terkumpul mengiringi irama lagu yang dilantunkan sang angin, tak pernah letih dirinya menyesapi aroma keindahan yang terpampang jelas di bawah batu nisan sang pujaan-nya. Berbagai kenangan indah serta pahit mengiringi lamunan-nya pada kehidupan masa lalu-nya.

'_Sayang, apa kau memaafkan ku yang lalai ini?'_ Suara batin membawa nya mengenang keindahan bersama orang tercintanya, helaan nafas panjang mengiringi tiap detik serta menit yang dilepaskanya saat berada disamping Istri tercinta-nya yang kini telah bersemayam nyaman bersama semua kenangan-kenangan masa lalu indah serta pahit bersamanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali kaki serta tubuh kekar itu membawanya menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir pemilik hati-nya itu. Tak terasa sudah 4 tahun berlalu semenjak kepergian mahkota hatinya itu bersama semua impian serta harapan-nya, dia taksanggup berkata-kata akan semua kesunyian yang melanda diri serta hati dan pikiranya yang kalut terbawa semua emosi 4 tahun silam yang mengakibatkan mahkota-nya harus terlepas dari sisi-nya untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Heh bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga seragam sekolah yang kau pakai ini benar-benar kotor seperti ini , Haaah!" Ditariknya sang pemilik telinga sehingga melantunkan rasa sakit dari pemilik telinga yang kini tengah asyik menerima jeweran pada telinga kiri-nya oleh ibu tercinta.

"Aduh-duh! Sakit bu…tolong lepasin, jika tidak nih telingaku bisa copoot." jawab gadis manis berambut sewarna dengan bunga khas jepang tersebut.

"Lepas katamu! Tak akan jika kau belum bilang pada Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan hingga baju seragam-mu kotor dan penuh dengan bekas darah. Atau jangan-jangan kau berkelahi lagi ya dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman berandalmu lagi kan? Jawab Sakura Harunooo!" lantang Ibu berumuran kisaran 37 tahunan itu pada anak semata wayang-nya.

"Hehehe…lapas dong bu, entar janji deh akan aku ceritakan. Ibuku ini kan benar-benar cuuaantiik sehingga tidak ada satupun orang diDunia ini yang sanggup mengalahkan kecantikan ibu-ku ini. Yakan-yakan!" ucap anak gadis-nya yang langsung membuat tangan kanan yang tadi memegang dengan kasar telinga kiri anak-nya itu sekarang terlepas dengan cepat, dan digantikan oleh senyuman-senyuman indah milik Ibu nya serta rona merah dikedua pipi Ibunya itu. "Wah. Sekarang aku semakin yakin jika Ayah dulu kecantol sama Ibu karena Ibu itu orangnya benar-benar cantik, hehehe…"

"Wah benarkah Sakura! Berarti diusia Ibu yang sudah tidak terbilang muda ini, Ibu masih terbilang cantik ya? Wah senang-nya." ucap seorang Ibu dengan rambut berwarna merah darah itu dengan wajah berbunga-bunga seperti habis mendapatkan sebuah undian berhadiah.

"Bu. Aku mau kekamar dulu ya? Aku mau ganti baju, mandi dan makan hehehe…" ujar Sakura dengan cengiran dibibirnya dan langsung pergi melesat menuju kamar pribadi miliknya dan dengan segera mengunci kamar-nya dari dalam sehingga dia tak harus repot-repot menerima celotehan serta amukan dari Ibu tercinta-nya jika nanti Ibu-nya sadar dari acara lamunan-nya dan kembali menceramahinya lagi.

Satu detik, dua detik…sepuluh detik dan. "Sakuraaa! Buka pintunya Ibu belum selesai berbicara pada-mu dan jika kau tidak membuka pintunya dalam sepuluh menit, Ibu pastikan kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan selama sehari penuh. Dan Ibu tidak berbohong soal ini, ibu tunggu kau dilantai bawah." Teriak lantang Ibu-nya sehingga membangunkan Suaminya dari acara istirahat siang-nya.

"Sayang. Ada apa sih ribut-ribut, apa Sakura bikin onar lagi atau dia memukul salah satu teman-nya sehingga orang tua sikorban meminta pertanggung jawaban lagi dari kita. Hoaamm…" ujar santai sang Ayah yang keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju Istri tercinta-nya.

"Suamiku! Dengar ya, aku ini benar-benar sudah bosan jika anak satu-satunya kita itu bisanya hanya bikin onar. Apa kau lupa sudah berapa kali dia menghajar semua teman laki-laki disekolah-nya dalam 2tahun ini dan coba ingat sudah berapa kali orang tua si korban meminta pertanggung jawaban dari kita karena ulah Putri kita itu. Dan apa kau lupa Sakura juga sudah tidak naik kelas tahun kemarin sehingga diumurnya yang ke 17 ini dia masih duduk dibangku kelas 11 karena dia telah menghajar anak dari kepala sekolah." jawab panjang lebar Haruno Karin dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu serta atmosfir berwarna gelap yang mengelilingi sekitar tubuh-nya. "Dan coba ingat lagi, apa gajimu sebagai pegawai diPerusahaan swasta itu cukup untuk selalu membiayai biaya pengobatan sikorban jika untuk kehidupan sehari-hari saja masih belum cukup. Ditambah lagi dengan porsi makan JUMBO dari putri rakus kita itu."

"Sayang! Jangan marah-marah terus, jika kamu terus marah-marah begitu nanti kecantikan yang terbentuk secara alami dari wajah ayumu itu bisa hilang dan tergantikan tanda-tanda keriput di wajah mu lho!" Rayu Haruno Suigetsu dengan mencoba merangkul Istri tercinta-nya serta mencolek dagu Istrinya untuk sekedar menggoda-nya.

"Tapi sayaaang, batas kesabaranku hampir hilang jika harus terus meladeni ulah putri tunggal kita itu." jawab manja Karin pada Suami tercinta-nya serta membalas rayuan suaminya dengan memeluk suaminya serta memberi ciuman singkat di pipi kiri suami tercinta-nya itu.

.

.

"Ibu, hehehe…mana jatah makanan untukku?" tanya heran Sakura saat melihat isi diatas meja makan kosong tak bersisa saat dirinya hendak mengambil makanan dan bersiap mengambil piring.

"Tak akan ada jatah makanan untuk mu malam ini, karena kamu turun-nya telat 15 menit dari syarat yang Ibu berikan tadi." jawab enteng Ibunya dengan melipat kedua tangan-nya didepan dada-nya saat ini.

"Apaaa! Jika tak ada jatah makan untuk-ku mana bisa aku hidup, tidak makan setengah hari saja bagaikan tidak makan sebulan. Dan ini Ibu menghukumku hanya karena kesalahan kecil." Teriak mengeluh dari bibir indahnya itu yang terkesan seperti seorang nara pidana yang tak dapat jatah makan dari sel.

"Kau bilang masalah kecil kata-mu haah! Sekarang jawab Ibu, apa benar kau menghajar teman-teman mu lagi?"

"Itu nama-nya bukan menghajar bu. Tapi itu cuman memberi pelajaran bagi anak orang kaya songong yang berani mau menggodaku, apa dia tidak tau jika aku ini ketua kelompok geng Taka yang terkenal di SMU Sunagakure ini. Dia benar-benar tak tau diri sehingga tadi dia mencolek bokongku dan Ibu tau sendirikan siapa aku hehehe…tanpa pikir panjang ku hajar saja tuh anak songong beserta para bodiguart goblok nya itu," jawab Sakura dengan santai. "Dan jangan takut jika tuh bocah minta pertanggung jawaban, soalnya tadi sudah aku bilangin dia kalau berani macam-macam dia akan kubikin lebih parah. Ya minimal masuk ruang ACU lah hehehe…"

"Bocah nakaaal! Kemari kau, jangan lari kau. Kami-sama cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan pada keluarga kami sehingga kau memberikan kami anak tidak normal yang isi otaknya cuman berkelahi dan makan itu." ujarnya sambil berlari mengejar putri tunggal-nya yang sekarang tengah berlari keluar karena takut terkena bogeman mentah-mentah dari-nya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kriyuk…kriyuk…

Suara dentang perut yang menandakan bahwa sipemilik perut sekarang dalam masa dimana dirinya tengah dilanda krisis kelaparan yang mengakibatkan dirinya kini harus mengeluh serta memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar disepanjang jalan di area perumahan tempat tinggalnya.

Semakin lama suara dentuman kelaparan itu nyaris sangat terdengar oleh indera pendengaran-nya sendiri karena ini adalah tepat sudah setengah hari dia belum menyentuh secuil makanan pun dari jatah porsi makan-nya yang terbilang tidak normal itu. Bayang kan saja seorang manusia makan hampir 10 piring dalam sehari beserta makanan-makanan cemilan yang dimasukkan-nya dalam tubuh rampingnya, dan yang paling terlihat sangat aneh dari diri gadis remaja itu adalah body tubuh-nya yang terbilang masih sangat langsing nan seksi.

Ya mungkin itu aneh bagi orang awam yang tidak mengenal siapa diri-nya. Ya Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis remaja cantik nan seksi yang sangat terkenal dikalangan teman sebaya-nya didaerah tempat-nya tinggal sekarang. Semua teman-teman sekolah yang mengenal-nya selalu memanggil-nya Bos jika berpapasan dengan-nya dan harus memberikan jatah makan mereka padanya jika mereka tidak mau berakhir dengan kado sebuah bogeman mentah-mentah dari gadis yang dijuliki Bos ini di sekolah mereka. Hm! Sebenarnya gadis itu punya sebuah kelemahan, Ya kelemahan-nya adalah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak akan bisa memukul seorang gadis atau perempuan walaupun seberapa marahnya ia pada lawan-nya tapi itu tidak berlaku jika gadis atau perempuan lawan-nya adalah seseorang yang memiliki keahlian dalam bidang olah raga bela diri seperti diri-nya itu.

Hari semakin malam menandakan mungkin sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam, dilihat-nya kesana kemari tak seorangpun dari arang-orang bahkan teman-teman yang dikenal-nya melewati jalanan yang dia lewati saat ini.

Suara perut yang semakin lama membuat-nya bingung untuk segera mendapatkan jatah makanan, kini tengah penuh mengisi semua saluran diotak-nya.

"Kami-sama, hambamu ini lapar sekali. Tak bisakah kau mengirimkan seorang malaikat yang mau memberikan makan padaku yang kelaparan ini, hiks…hiks…" Suara keluhan yang disertai dengan tangisan pura-pura dari bibir indahnya itu tak dapat membuat satu orang malaikat bahkan manusia mau memberikan makan-nan padanya. Ya memang benar, sekarang dia sedang berada dijalan yang sangat sepi yang tidak terdapat seorangpun dihadapan-nya. Hanya rumah-rumah pagar tinggi yang tertutup rapat dihadapanya sekarang.

"Oooh Kami-sama! Kapan kau akan memberi makan pada-ku. Jika aku pulang sekarang sama artinya aku menggali kuburku sendiri, dan jika aku tidak pulang dipastikan aku akan sangat-sangat kelaparan sekali." ujarnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri yang masih setia memegangi perutnya yang menyanyikan melodi indah yang syarat akan nada kelaparan itu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pulang sekarang dan meminta maaf pada Ibu dan segera minta jatah makan hehehe…YOS! Semangat Sakura, kuyakin Ibu tak akan tega jika anak semata wayang-nya harus masuk rumah sakit karena masalah kelaparan yang menimpa putri tunggalnya. Aku tau Ibu bukan orang royal yang mau mengeluarkan uang-nya untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit hehehe…" lanjutnya dengan semangat yang datang dengan menggebu-gebu karena dipikiranya sekarang adalah beberapa piring makanan yang terhidang dan siap disantapnya saat dia pulang kerumah nanti.

Senandung lagu 'waktunya makan, waktunya makan, waktunya makan' mengiringi setiap langkah kaki jenjang-nya menuju kembali kerumah nyaman-nya. Tak dihiraukan-nya kini dia sekarang tepat disebuah jalanan tempat lalu-lalang pengguna jalan raya. Dia menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kekanan dan kekiri jalanan sehingga…

Tett…tett..

Ckitttt….

Suara bunyi klakson mobil serta suara reman dari mobil yang hampir merenggut nyawanya kini tengah berhenti mendadak di depan-nya sekarang.

Bruak…bruak…

Suara pukulan pada sisi mobil menandakan bahwa si penyeberang jalan yang tadi hampir saja tertabrak mobilnya kini tengah memukul-mukul sisi mobil berwarna hitam keperakan yang terlihat sekali bahwa mobil yang hampir menabraknya itu adalah sebuah mobil milik orang kaya, karena hanya dengan sekali lihat sudah sangat terlihat jika mobil yang hapir manabrak-nya itu terlihat sangat Wah! Dikalangan orang biyasa-biyasa seperti dirinya.

"Heh keluar kau kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau mau menabrak-ku hah!" lantang gadis muda itu dengan masih menggedor-gedor pintu mobil itu.

Dibukanya kaca mobil secara perlahan oleh sisopir dengan menampilkan sedikit muka-nya itu, "Hai nona bisa minggir tidak, jika kau mau minta pertanggung jawaban tolong minggir sebentar dari mobil ini," ujar sisopir dengan membuka perlahan pintu mobil yang dikemudikan-nya itu. "Nah begini kan lebih baik dan ini bisa kita bicarakan dengan baik-baik nona. Hei nona-nona…"

Ucapan-nya yang terpotong akibat kerah baju seragam sopir-nya yang kini tengah digenggam dengan kuat oleh pemilik tangan kecil namun kekar itu sekarang tengah akan memberikan kado sebuah bogeman jika salah satu penghuni mobil lagi yang berada duduk tapat dibelakang kursi sopir itu keluar dan melerai seorang gadis remaja yang akan memberikan pukulan pada sopir-nya itu.

"Nona tolong hentikan! Tolong lepaskan kerah baju sopir saya, dan jika nona minta ganti rugi dari kejadian tadi saya akan membayar seperti yang nona minta jadi…"

Deg…Deg…

Ucapan yang langsung tepotong akibat kedua pasang onyx tajam milik-nya kini tengah memandang kaget pada sosok gadis pemilik rambut bubblegum sepunggung dengan pandangan bola mata emerald indah yang kini menatapnya dengan intens tanpa melepas pegangan tangan kanan-nya pada kerah baju sopir dihadapan-nya tersebut.

"Heh! Tuan, Anda tadi bilang kepada saya akan memberikan saya sejumlah uang untuk ganti rugi kan? Dan sekarang saya minta uang 100 ribu untuk beli makan-nan, jika anda tidak memberikan uang itu kepada saya hehehe…tak akan segan-segan aku pukul nih orang." ucap Sakura dengan seringainya yang terkesan sangat polos saat membicarakan sebuah makanan dari bibir manis-nya itu.

Deg…deg…

"Heh Tuan kenapa Anda memandangku seperti itu? Dan jangan bilang kau itu orang pelit seperti Ibu yang tidak mau memberiku uang walau hanya 10 ribu untuk beli cemilan." lanjutnya lagi dengan pose berfikirnya yang terkesan sangat imut nan polos saat dia sedang membayangkan sosok Ibunya yang galak yang sedang memarahinya saat dia mencuri stok makanan dalam kulkas.

Wuss…

Hembusan angin malam kini tengah menyelimuti ketiga insane yang kini tengah berada pada tepi jalan raya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir ketiganya karena mereka sedang asyik melayang dalam fikiran-nya masing-masing, walaupun tangan mungil nan kekar yang tadi sempat memegang kerah baju sisopir kini sedang berganti posisi tangan membentuk sudut L dan berada tepat pada bawah dagu-nya, seperti pose berfikirnya sekarang. Sang gadis tak hentinya berfikir tentang amarah-amarah sang Ibu pada-nya jika dia hendak mencuri makanan dari kulkas yang sudah dikuncinya oleh Ibu-nya tersebut.

Kriukk…kriukk…

Suara melodi indah yang melantun sangat tidak elit dari perut sang gadis menghentikan acara berfikir mereka.

"Hnn! Kau lapar nona?" Pertanyaan dari pemilik sepasang bola mata onyx itu kini tengah tersenyum kecil karena insiden yang barusan dilihat oleh sepasang matanya serta indra pendengaran-nya.

"Heh Tua Bangka! Jangan kau tertawakan nyanyian kelaparan dari perutku ini ya? Kalau tidak, akan kutonjok muka tampanmu itu dan perganti muka Panda hahaha…" Tawa Sakura yang membayangkan seorang pemuda tampan yang kini ada disampingnya itu berubah menjadi muka Panda jika terkena pukulan maut dari tangan kekar-nya.

"Anda lucu nona. Jika Anda ingin mendapatkan uang dari orang sepertiku seharusnya Anda meminta setidak-nya 3 sampai 10 juta dan bukan hanya 100ribu," ujar datar namun terkesan lembut dari seorang pemilik mata onyx yang kini menatap intens balik pada kedua bola mata emerald indah milik-nya. "Asuma, bersiap-siaplah kita pergi. Dan Anda nona, ikutlah bersama kami dan saya akan mentraktir nona makan ditempat yang nona inginkan."

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Nyamm…nyamm…nyamm…

Suara alunan music yang terdengar dari seorang gadis yang sedang menikmati acara makan malam-nya, yang terkesan benar-benar sangat tidak elit itu kini tengah menikmati acara makan malam yang terbilang sangat tidak romantis, karena dari tadi hanya sang gadislah yang menikmati acara makan malam direstoran bintang lima itu. Tak dihiraukan-nya beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh 'cantik-cantik kok rakus, seperti tidak makan setahun'.

Tak terasa ini adalah piring ke 7 dari sajian yang dihidangkan dimejanya sekarang, tak dihiraukan-nya beberapa pasang mata yang melihat-nya tidak selera dan sepasang mata onyx tajam yang memandangnya sangat intens serta pandangan melemah namun benar-benar syarat akan sebuah kerinduan yang sangat mendalam dari pemilik bola mata onyx yang kini duduk tepat didepan-nya sekarang.

Hoookk…

Suara sendawa yang sangat keras dari bibir mungil sang gadis menimbulkan aura negative dari semua penghuni restoran tersebut 'menjijikkan' tapi tidak bagi pemilik sepasang mata onyx didepan-nya sekarang yang bahkan tidak menganggap sama sekali bunyi sendawa dari gadis didepan-nya adalah sebuah gangguan untuknya. Ya walaupun dari tadi selera makan si gadis tidak membuat-nya berselera walau cuma secuil untuk mencicipi hidangan yang tadi tersaji didepanya yang kini telah habis melompang tanpa sisa sedikitpun dari semua piring didepan-nya saat ini.

"Nona, kelihatan-nya Anda sangat lapar. Hn, boleh tanya sebenar-nya nona sudah berapa lama tidak makan?" tanya-nya sopan namun masih terkesan nada datar dari bibir-nya.

"Heheh…baru setengah hari, jangan heran melihat porsi makan-ku yang jumbo ini soalnya ini bawaan dari kecil hehehe…" jawabnya dengan sebuah cengiran polos.

"Maaf, sepertinya dari tadi saya hanya memanggil nona dengan sebutan nona dan Anda. Jadi boleh tau siapa nama nona?"

Dengan segera sang gadis mengambil serbet makan yang berada disamping piring-nya yang digunakan untuk menghapus sisa-sisa makanan dari sudut bibir serta tangan-nya. Dan langsung sang gadis menyodorkan tangan-nya kedepan untuk mengajak teman bicara-nya berjabat tangan.

"Perkenakan nama saya Haruno Sakura dan maaf saya tadi hendak bersikap kasar terhadap Anda dan Anda sendiri siapa nama Anda?"

"Uchiha Itachi dan panggillah Itachi saja!" jawab-nya dengan menerima uluran jabat tangan dari Sakura tanpa rasa 'jijik walau itu terkesan jorok'.

"Hehehe…boleh tanya, sebenar-nya tanda goresan seperti keriput dibawah kelopak mata anda itu tanda lahir atau memang anda sudah tua?" tanya-nya lagi dengan nada yang masih terkesan polos.

"Hnn, ini tanda lahir dan saya belum terlalu tua diumur saya yang baru 27 tahun ini." jawabnya datar dengan sebelah alis terangkat yang menandakan jika dirinya merasa tidak enak karena dikatai tua oleh gadis didepan-nya saat ini.

"Hehehe…Ya maaf, soal-nya anda terkesan aneh dengan tanda itu tapi jangan khawatir itu tidak menghalau pandangan jika anda terlihat masih tampan, Ya sedikit tampan." lanjutnya dengan memperagakan tangan kanan-nya seperti memperlihatkan presentasi dari sebuah pemikiran-nya terhadap sesuatu.

"Apa menurutmu benar-benar cuman sedikit, Sakura?"

"Ya deh aku ngalah, masih banyak! Hehehe…Anda eh maksud ku Itachi, kau masih banyak tampan-nya." jawabnya lagi dengan malu-malu yang terkesan seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang sedang memuji sesuatu.

"Sepertinya ini sudah malam Sakura, lebih baik ku antar kau pulang. Dan kita masih bisa bertemu lagi kan?" tanya-nya dengan secercah harapan dari pasang bola mata onyx yang masih setia menatap intens sepasang bola mata emerald didepan-nya.

"Tentu saja, dan kuyakin 1000% jika aku akan kangen pada traktiranmu seperti malam ini, hehehe…" Disertai cengiran dia membalas pertanyaan dari pemuda didepan-nya.

.

.

Dikala cinta masalalu kini hadir dalam hidup barunya, akan kah dia sanggup memungkiri jika sosok lain yang berbeda itu adalah jelmaan dari peri hati-nya yang hilang dan tergantikan sosok baru yang berbeda pribadi, perilaku serta watak walau memang wajah mereka tak bisa diragukan perbedaanya 'bagai pinang dibelah dua'.

Apakah sosok baru tersebut sanggup menggantikan masa-masa kesepian hati-nya? Atau kah malah membawa warna baru dalam hidup-nya?

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Maaf kupublis fict baru yang aneh nan hancur dan bukan meng-edit fict ku yang lain serta mengupdate fict2 yang lain hehehe…

Semua jenis kritikan serta flame diterima dengan sangat lebar selebar lapangan sepakbola.

Hehehe jika tidak ada yang mau berkomentar tentang fict ini ya hehehe…tidak kulanjutkan fict ini *kabuuuurrr….


End file.
